Missing Mironoi
by yellowgalaxygirl
Summary: First of a three part series. Maya's first days as a Galaxy ranger, how does she cope with all the changes going on around her?
1. Default Chapter

Missing Mironoi  
  
This is the first story of a three-part trilogy. Lost Galaxy is one of my favorite series, but there are not too many stories out there about them. Please review.  
  
Maya rolled out of the contraption her new teammates called a bed for what must have been the sixth time that night. Glancing at the sun's position in the sky she decided that attempting to go back to sleep would be pointless and got dressed and headed to the kitchen instead. Or where she thought the kitchen was from the tour last night. Getting lost a bit she finally made it to the kitchen where the smell of strange foods assaulted her.  
  
Leo looked up from where he was cooking bacon to notice when a bewildered Maya came strolling into the kitchen with her usual grace. "Morning Maya" he called to her. Maya glanced up when she heard Leo's greeting and echoed back, "Morning Leo" with a smile. The pink ranger Kendrix smiled at her and patted the seat next to her fro Maya to sit. "Did you sleep well last night?" she inquired of her new friend and teammate. Maya paused before answering, noticing that all of them were looking at her, waiting. "Not really." Maya finally replied softly as she looked down at the food Leo had placed in front of her.  
  
"Why not? The beds here are more comfortable than the ones at home." Damon state din between bites of his blueberry bagel.  
  
"I've never slept in a bed before." The yellow ranger admitted much to the others astonishment. They stopped eating to look at her.  
  
"Really?" Kai said in amazement. "Then where did you sleep?" HE questioned curiously.  
  
"Most of the time I had a hammock, but sometimes I would." Maya stopped suddenly; she didn't want her teammates to think she was too weird. She wanted to fit in with these people whose culture was so radically different from her own. Leo picked up on Maya's discomfort and suggested, "Would you like a hammock, Maya?" Leo's kind voice made Maya smile. "Yeah, I'd like that. If it isn't a problem." She quickly added.  
  
"NO problem. You'll have a hammock tonight." Leo said as if things were settled. Soon Kendrix and Kai were off the to the lab to check on some experiments and Damon was doing repairs on the Mega ship, leaving Leo and Maya alone.  
  
"How about I give you a more detailed tour of the ship right now." Leo decided, having noticed that the yellow ranger seemed a bit lost that morning.  
  
"That would be great. Thanks Leo." Maya said gratefully, as she smiled back at him. Leo was a bit surprised, he thought the yellow ranger a bit shy when he first met her but realized he didn't really know her at all. It sure would be interesting, he thought.  
  
After her tour with Leo, Maya escaped to the forest dome. She quickly found a rock overlooking the lake and rested on it and thought of her home planet. "I will find a way back to you, and I will break the spell Scorpius cursed you with." Maya promised to herself and to the people she knew and loved. With that thought, a few loose tears fell from her eyes as loneliness descended upon her. Terra Venture was a large and well-built place compared to the small primitive planet she had left. It was a bit intimidating, having to learn all these new customs, and adapting to a lifestyle so different from hers. She gazed out at the lake and enjoyed the stillness of the forest, listening to the sounds of the creatures that lived there.  
  
"Hey Maya! We're all going to see a movie, do you want to come?" Damon called to the yellow ranger who was sitting in the forest dome enjoying the quiet peacefulness she had known her life until two days ago.  
  
"Sure Damon." The yellow ranger called back as she removed herself from the rock. "But, what's a movie?" She wanted to know as she reached the green ranger. Damon explained the concept of a movie to her as they caught up with the other rangers and went to the Cineplex down on earth.  
  
"We're going to see the movie, 'Terror in the jungle', Kai explained to Maya as they waited in line to buy tickets while Damon and Kendrix bought some popcorn and soda, and Leo saved some seats inside the theatre.  
  
"Pass the popcorn." Damon complained as Leo and Kai hogged the tub of popcorn. "Shh." Kendrix scolded him. "The movie's about to start." Maya ignored her teammates talking as she was taken in by the scenes unfolding in front of her. She sat in awe and horror as a band of warriors attacked upon a defenseless village, that reminded her of Mironoi. She got up out of her seat and hurried out of the theatre. Leo, sitting next to her, followed closely behind her confused.  
  
"Maya!" The red ranger called, causing the yellow ranger to stop and look back at him. "Where are you going?" He asked as he caught up with her. "Leo! Those people need our help. We must go there at once." She implored him as she headed once again for the doors. Leo chuckled and pulled her arm to keep her close. "Maya, that village is part of the movie. It's just a fantasy." He informed the puzzled girl. "What is a fantasy, Leo?" she asked him. "A fantasy is like, you know not real." He explained to her.  
  
"Not real?" Maya repeated in shock. Thinking quickly she realized her teammates and her did not share many similar experiences and explained to him, "Maybe it's not real to you Leo. But its' real to me and to my people." She finished a bit subdued.  
  
By this time, the two rangers had been outside the theatre for about five minutes. Before Leo could respond, Damon appeared. "Guys, you're missing the best part of the movie." He exclaimed, his eagerness breaking the quiet conversation, before returning to his seat.  
  
"Come back inside Maya." Leo prompted his teammate as he followed in Damon's footsteps.  
  
"No thanks Leo. I'll just see you guys back at Terra Venture." Maya said softly as she walked away from him. "Are you sure?" Leo questioned, a bit uncertain of what to do. "I'll be fine Leo. Go finish the movie." Maya declared as she left the building, leaving him no other choice to obey.  
  
Maya began walking down the street when she inadvertently walked past a group of shady looking guys. "Where you going in such a rush?" The first guy demanded, getting in Maya's way and preventing her from leaving. Maya was a bit taken aback by his forwardness but shrugged it off as she continued to try to get by.  
  
"What's the matter? Are you too good to stay and talk to us?" Another man taunted her as the group closed in around her. To Maya's credit, she didn't panic as she had been in worse situations before. She assumed a fighting stance and glared at her captors.  
  
"You going to take us all on?" The third guy laughed in disbelief. "If you want to play hard to get, you asked for it." He began but he didn't finish his sentence as Maya's foot connected with his throat and he fell to the ground gasping for air. She turned to face the others, determined to escape. The tow men got defensive and immediately rushed to attack her. Maya managed to hold them off for a while until some of their friends showed up. Luckily, she was able to break away form them without too serious of injuries and hurried back to Terra Venture.  
  
Maya appeared in the common room of the Mega ship where Alpha and Deca were playing chess. She hurried past them, tears streaking her face, which was mostly pale except for a few smears of blood and bruises and raced off to find sanctuary in the forest dome.  
  
"Maya, are you okay?" Alpha asked, concerned about the yellow ranger, but she was too distraught to answer the robot and continued running.  
  
Maya quickly found the tallest tree and started climbing it, and in no time at all settled herself on a branch near the top. She took inventory of her injuries and was relieved to discover only a few bruises along with some tenderness in her ankle and a searing pain in her wrist. Finally allowing herself to think about all that happened that night, quiet sobs shook her body as she tried to understand this new culture that seemed so threatening.  
  
"What a movie, huh guys?" Damon burst out as the four rangers exited the theatre. "I knew it would be good." The green ranger boasted good- naturedly.  
  
"It was pretty intense." Kai agreed as he thought about the movie. "How about we go get some ice cream?" suggested Kendrix, looking to her three male teammates for an answer. "That sounds great." Kai and Damon both decided. "What do you think Leo?" Kendrix asked the red ranger who seemed to be in his own world. Her question snapped him out of his thinking about Maya, and why she ran away. He wanted to remember what she said before she left, but he only drew a blank. "Huh? Did you say something Kendrix?" He asked confused.  
  
"I said, do you want to go get some ice cream?" The pink ranger repeated with a laugh. Just then their communicators went off. "What is it Alpha?" Leo demanded urgently as the four moved away from the other moviegoers into a quieter, more secluded spot in the parking lot.  
  
"Rangers, I just saw Maya and she seemed upset. I thought you guys should go check on her." The robot suggested, hoping her teammates would know what to do. "Alright Alpha, we're on our way." Leo said, glancing at his teammates before teleporting.  
  
"What happened Alpha?" Kai questioned the robot as they appeared in the common room. "Maya came running through here. I think she was crying, she didn't hear me calling after her." The robot explained to the rangers. "Ai, Ai, Ai. I don't know what's wrong." "Damn! I should have known something was wrong." Leo cried out in frustration, as he paced the floor. "You can't blame yourself Leo. Come on, let's go find her." Kendrix said calmly, pulling the red ranger along as they followed behind Kai and Damon and entered into the forest dome.  
  
"Maya!" Kai called aloud as he walked through the forest. Leo marched determinedly through the forest, searching for the yellow ranger. All sorts of thoughts raced through his mind. "If she was hurt." that thought made him clench his fists in anger. He felt responsible for her, she didn't know the ways of earth, and he never should have let her leave.  
  
"Maya!" Kendrix yelled out, calling to her new friend. "Shh." Damon demanded as he stopped suddenly on the path. "Did you hear that?" He asked the others. "Hear what?" Kai demanded. "You're hearing things again Damon." "No! Wait! I heard it too." Leo stated firmly. Just then they all heard the sound of quiet sobs echoing through the still forest.  
  
"Maya?" Kai wondered. "But where?" he asked as he began looking around. Spotting a patch of yellow amidst the green, he pointed dup in a tree. "Up there!" The blue ranger declared pointing to the tallest tree in the forest. The others looked up there and finally saw their teammate.  
  
"How the heck did she get all the way up there?" Damon wanted to know as he stared up into the tree.  
  
"Better question, how is she going to get down?" Leo asked, as he too was amazed at how high up she was.  
  
"Maya!" Kendrix called up to the yellow ranger. "Will you come down and talk to us? We only want to know you're alright." Kendrix's calm voice persuaded the distraught girl to quickly descend from the tree. The four rangers quickly jumped out of the way as Maya found her way to the ground in no time at all. Leo took a quick glance at her and discovered that she appeared to be injured. "Maya, you're hurt." He commented as she leaned against the tree for support. He looked up at her to ask another question but it was lost on his lips when to his horror he noticed the streaks of blood that covered her normally beautifully tanned face. "Let's get you to the medical bay." He commanded in a no nonsense tone of voice. He escorted the yellow ranger back to the base while the others hurried behind them. 


	2. Chapter 2

Missing Mironoi Chapter 2  
  
"What happened Maya?" The red ranger demanded as he sat her down on a patient bed while he bandaged her wrist and ankle and cleaned off her cuts.  
  
"It's no big deal Leo. I ran into a bunch of guys." Maya explained but was cut off by Damon's surprised, "What?" the green ranger yelled. Maya just stared at him in shock, why was he yelling at her?  
  
Damon saw the look o f confusion in her eyes and wanted to appease her. "I'm sorry for yelling Maya, it's just that there are some not so nice people out there." He apologized, but Leo was angry.  
  
"Did they do this to you Maya?" He demanded of her. Maya didn't answer.  
  
"Chill Leo." Kendrix commanded their leader. "The important thing is that you're okay." The pink ranger consoled the distraught girl.  
  
"Right. Are you sure you're okay Maya?" Leo asked with concern, the kindness in his voice caused Kai and Damon to exchange interesting looks. "Maybe you should stay overnight in the med bay." he began but was interrupted by her protesting.  
  
"I'm fine." Maya tried to convince her teammates. "I'm used to it." Her statement made the others turn to look at her. Leo's mind flashed as he recalled her earlier statement. 'IT might not be real to you Leo, but it is to me, and to my people.'  
  
The red ranger stopped the brown haired girl. "Maya, is that why you left the movie earlier?" he asked kindly.  
  
"Yeah," She admitted quietly as she looked at her teammates, who were listening intently. "My planet was a quiet planet, peaceful and easy-going. When warriors attacked us, everything changed. I quickly adapted and learned how to fight. So while you guys call it fantasy, too me it all too real. And now my whole planet is frozen in stone." She whispered sadly.  
  
"I'd feel better if you would stay Maya." Leo tried to convince her, but to no avail.  
  
"I'm fine Leo. Alpha gave me some medicine for pain; I'll be fine in the morning. I just want to go to sleep." The yellow ranger decided, hopping off the bed. "Good night everyone." She murmured softly as she left the room. "Night Maya." The others called back noticing when Leo left to escort Maya back to her room.  
  
When they left, Damon turned to Kai. "Is it just me or do you think Leo might be interested in Maya?" He asked with curiosity.  
  
"Could be." Kai agreed with his green teammate.  
  
"Guys." Kendrix lightly scolded. "I think Leo just feels responsible for her. She doesn't know any of our customs, or how earth works. And I think he feels guilty for her getting hurt." She declared, leaving no room for argument.  
  
"If you say so Kendrix." Damon murmured as he left the room, closely followed by Kai and the two headed off to their quarters.  
  
The next morning.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it anymore. I just want to forget it ever happened." Maya said stubbornly, trying to walk away form her teammates.  
  
"Too bad", argued Leo as he stood in front of her blocking Maya's exit out into the forest dome. Flashbacks of the night before raced through Maya's mind and the only thing she could do was obey her instincts to fight. Maya surprised Leo with a quick kick in the side, hard enough for him to hunch over in pain, allowing Maya to sneak by.  
  
"Are you ok Leo?" Kendrix asked as she and Kai and Damon gathered around their leader. "I'm fine Kendrix." He stated solemnly. "Why would Maya do something like that?"  
  
"Doesn't she trust us to help?" Damon inquired upset.  
  
"Why should she?" the pink ranger demanded. The three male rangers turned to Kendrix in shock. "I mean Damon you told her there were not so nice people who wanted to hurt her, which is what happened last night. And then now we all ganged up on her, and surrounded her. What else was she supposed to think?" Kendrix calmed down, taking pity on her teammates.  
  
"So what are we supposed to do?" Leo demanded in frustration.  
  
"She's not a machine, we can't fix her. She'll tell us in her own time. We've only known her for three days. I'm sure it's been hard for her to get used to Terra Venture." Kendrix reminded them. Leo left the others behind as he went to look for Maya.  
  
"And I'm sure she wouldn't appreciate being set up with Leo. She needs our help and our understanding right now, not our matchmaking attempts." She scolded Kai and Damon. The two males looked repentant and promised to do more to make their new friend feel more comfortable.  
  
"I feel so awkward, like I don't fit in." Maya said to herself as she sat down in the forest dome. "Everyone gives me weird looks, and I don't understand. So what if I look different from everyone else?" She sighed as she struggled to become accustomed to the new culture.  
  
"I thought I'd find you out here." Leo commented lightly as he caught up to the yellow ranger, sitting down next to her.  
  
"Here I am." Maya said, stating the obvious, but not making any effort to carry on the conversation. She kept her eyes glued to the gently waves of the lake, letting herself get hypnotized by their rhythm.  
  
Leo didn't blame her if she didn't want to talk to him. But she could at least listen to his apology. "I wanted to apologize for my behavior before. I knew you were upset, and I shouldn't have pressed you on it, when you obviously didn't want to talk about it." Leo admitted sincerely.  
  
Maya picked up her head to look at Leo. "I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have kicked you." The two hugged and made up. "Friends?" Leo asked. "Friends." Maya echoed back, and she let him lead her back inside.  
  
"OH this is going to be great! The event of the year." The normally workaholic pink ranger exclaimed in excitement as the weekend of the Terra Venture ball drew near.  
  
"What's the event of the year?" Kai demanded to know as they both finished their shifts and headed back to their quarters. "The Terra Venture ball." Kendrix stated, shocked he could forget such a thing.  
  
"Great! Everyone's going to have a date but me." He responded sadly.  
  
"In case you haven't noticed, there are tons of girls on Terra Venture who would love to go to the ball with a high ranking official as yourself." Damon commented as he caught up to his teammates in the hall.  
  
"What am I going to wear?" Kendrix wondered to herself as she wandered away from the two boys. They smiled at her excitement over the ball and entered their quarters to discuss their ball plans with Leo.  
  
Kendrix walked into her room and spotted Maya seated on the windowsill staring absently out into space.  
  
'Where could you be?' The yellow ranger thought to herself as she stared out the window, as if looking would help bring back the mysterious stranger she had just met a few weeks ago. 'Mike, I hope you're okay.' She whispered as she placed her hand on the glass, wishing she could see him again.  
  
In the short moments that she had known him, he had stirred something in her soul. She remembered the feeling of safety and protection he offered to her as he pulled her away from Mironoi and form turning into stone. She was so used to taking care of herself and others that she forgot how nice it was to have someone else take care of you.  
  
Kendrix noticed that her teammate had been perched in that position since she had left for her shift. She thought that the reason that Leo and Maya would never be more than friends, even if Leo wanted it, was that she believed that Maya had been taken by his older brother Mike. She would never bring it up, but she hoped that if that were the case that eh would come back to all of them, most of all Leo and Maya.  
  
Maya sat at the table as talk continued around her about the Terra Venture ball coming up. She had no idea what they were talking about, but felt too intimidated to ask. She felt like she was always asking question and she determined she would figure it out all on her own. She volunteered to do the dishes so that she could ask Deca in private what the big deal was about a ball.  
  
"Is there something on your mind Maya?" Deca questioned the quiet yellow ranger as she put away the last dish.  
  
"Well I was wondering Deca, what is this ball the others are talking about?" She asked the computer.  
  
"It's a big celebration that is for everyone to attend. It's a gathering of all the people on Terra Venture and they have diner and go dancing." Deca explained to the alien.  
  
"So what do people wear to this sort of thing?" Maya wanted to know as she guessed that her normal outfit would stand out a bit.  
  
"Formal gowns and suits are fine. It's a very formal affair." Alpha chipped in. "Oh." Maya said dejected. "Is there anyone who could help me get ready for this ball?" She wondered hopefully.  
  
"Why don't you ask one of your teammates?" Alpha inquired of the pretty brunette. "I don't want to bother them. Plus it's supposed to be a surprise for them." She admitted.  
  
"Well I do know of someone who would be perfect." Deca surmised. "I'll get in contact with her and see if she can come by tomorrow afternoon before the ball."  
  
"Thanks Deca, Alpha. You're the best." Maya exclaimed as she left the kitchen with a smile for the first time that day.  
  
"Well one good thing about this ball, I don't have to work today." Kai commented as he had lunch with Leo and Damon.  
  
"That's one way of looking at it I suppose." Damon cracked. "Don't you have one romantic bone in your body Kai?" He asked incredulously.  
  
"When he meets the right girl I'm sure he'll be plenty romantic. " Leo defended the blue ranger. "What about you Leo? Have you found the right girl?" Damon probed the red ranger, hoping he would reveal if he had feelings towards Maya or not.  
  
Leo wasn't stupid, he knew the others thought that he had a crush on Maya and he could understand why, he was so protective of her. But what they didn't know was the promise he had made a few weeks ago.  
  
Flashback.  
  
Looking down at the older brother he had admired for most of his life, Leo could not fathom going on without him. "Mike, NO!" he screamed as the older Corbett hung on for dear life from the chasm that Scorpius had opened in the ground. Mike looked up at him and lifted his red quasar sword to him. "Leo, promise me something before you take the sword."  
  
"Anything Mike." He answered as tears filled his eyes with the finality of his brother's statement hung in the air.  
  
"Promise me, "He began as the exertion it took to hold himself up began to take its toll. Leo had to struggle to hear his next words. "That you'll take care of Maya." With a final effort Mike thrust the sword upwards and Leo grabbed it and watched painfully as his brother plummeted to the bottom of the chasm. Holding on to the sword the realization sunk in of the responsibility that lay before him. To become the leader of the power rangers and protect his teammates and Terra Venture. Mike's final words came back to him. "Maya." He said aloud, wondering what had happened to make Mike make him promise to take care of her. He didn't understand completely but he knew he would do everything in his power to protect her and fulfill his promise to his brother. For once he would not let his brother down.  
  
Kendrix got ready for the ball in the room that her and Maya shared, while Maya and Deca's contact prepared on the mega ship. Maya waited while a stream of light brightened up the bridge and a tall girl with long brown hair appeared. Alpha ran to give her a hug and then introduced the two girls.  
  
"Maya, this is Ashley. Ashley was the yellow astro ranger. She is also engaged to Andros, who was the red astro ranger. And Ashley, this is Maya. Maya is the current yellow galaxy ranger. She is from the planet Mironoi." Alpha announced.  
  
"Glad to meet you." Ashley chirped and her warm smile made Maya smile as well. "Us yellow rangers have to help each other out you know." She decided as she ushered Maya up to the simu deck where a dress shop and tailor waited to dress Maya.  
  
"You know my fiancée Andros was from another planet. He had problems fitting in for awhile." Ashley confessed as she curled Maya's hair.  
  
"How did he do it?" Maya questioned her predecessor. "He had friends who wanted to help him. And I know your teammates want to help you too. I know it's hard to wait but he got KO-35 back and I'm sure you'll get Mironoi back too. It'll just take some time." Ashley reassured her new friend.  
  
"I just don't want to disappoint them." Maya whispered. "I have never had so many friends before, I don' t want to lose them." She confessed.  
  
"Just be yourself." Ashley advised. "I'm sure that's part of your problem, trying to be someone you're not. The others don't expect you to be someone else. You don't have to impress them."  
  
"Ashley, can I ask you a question?" Maya inquired nervously. "Sure." Ashley responded as she finished up the last few curls. "When did you know you were in love with Andros?"  
  
A smile came across Ashley's face as she thought about her fiancée. "I knew it from the moment I met him. There was something different about him, I was instantly drawn to him, and nothing or no one could change it. But it took him a lot longer to figure out." She said with a laugh.  
  
"Come on, let's get you into your dress. It's almost time to meet the others. And you can tell me your story." Ashley said to Maya's astonishment and embarrassment as she led the galaxy ranger to the simudeck.  
  
"Is it Leo?" Ashley guessed incorrectly before Maya could even speak. "No!" Maya squeaked. "Everyone thinks we like each other, but it's not like that. Leo is like a brother to me." She explained quickly. "So who is it then?" Ashley inquired excitedly.  
  
"Mike, Leo's older brother. I don't know why, I mean I hardly know him. But he disappeared before I could even get to know him. But I have a feeling he's going to come back." Maya declared passionately. Ashley smiled knowingly as she watched the younger girls face fill with a thoughtful expression.  
  
Trying to lighten up the mood, Ashley told Maya, "You know when Andros's best friend Zhane was found, he thought Zhane and I liked each other. He was so jealous, but he would never admit it. But it was because of him he finally admitted that he liked me." Ashley explained before changing the subject altogether. "Now let's get you dressed." She commanded firmly, pointing Maya to the screen behind which she could try on a number of dresses.  
  
"How's it going in there?" Ashley called as Maya changed. "Good, I think." The girl replied as she gazed at her reflection in the mirror. 'Not bad.' Maya thought. 'Different but cool.' She decided as she emerged from behind the screen to get final approval from Ashley. 'I guess Terra Venture isn't too bad after all.'  
  
"Wow." The other girl murmured as Maya turned herself around. "You look great. I wonder if the others will even recognize you." "Let's go find out." Maya declared happily.  
  
"Kendrix, you look amazing." Leo complimented the pink ranger as he gazed upon the beautiful blonde. She was wearing a long straight dark pink dress that showed off her curves that were usually hidden underneath her uniform. She piled her hair on top of her head with a few curls escaping and framing her face. She left her glasses behind, opting instead for her contacts. Kendrix blushed under Leo's scrutiny. Perhaps another reason she didn't want to believe that Leo liked Maya was because she had a crush on the red ranger herself. And had liked him since the day he bumped into her on Terra Venture.  
  
Kai and Damon entered the room at that moment, in their tuxedos, complete with blue and green accessories. "You guys look great." Kendrix declared honestly.  
  
"As do you both." Kai echoed back. He watched in amusement as Leo and Kendrix tried to conceal the looks they were giving each other. 'Leo and Kendrix?' He thought to himself. 'Interesting.'  
  
"Where's Maya?" Damon commented, noticing the absence of the yellow ranger.  
  
"Oh no!" Kendrix cried out in alarm. "I totally forgot about her! She probably doesn't have a clue about what to wear."  
  
"I think I figured it out." Maya's voice called from the doorway, causing the other four to look up at their new friend. Gone were her usual jungle attire replaced by a gorgeous floor length pale yellow strapless dress. Her hair was pulled back loosely, her curls cascading down her back. They stared at her in shock.  
  
The five rangers walked into the ballroom and were quickly escorted to their table. They sat down to a fabulous dinner and relaxed, for there were no attacks from Scorpius. Kendrix noted that Maya seemed like she was in another world. A thoughtful expression graced her face as she stared out at the crowds of people filling the ballroom. The pink ranger nudged their leader to talk to Maya. Leo turned to the yellow ranger at Kendrix's insistence and was concerned about his friend. Leo grabbed Maya from her chair and pulled her onto the dance floor.  
  
The pair was quiet as their minds were occupied with other people. Leo had to speak what was on his mind. He knew what Kai and Damon thought and he didn't want to mislead her. "Listen Maya, I wanted to clear something up. I don't know if anyone has said anything to you, but I don't want you to get the wrong impression. I think you're a great girl, but I don't have feelings for you beyond that."  
  
"I know that Leo." Maya said matter of factly as the pair danced. "You do?" He asked surprised. Maya laughed. "I mean it's obvious that you have a thing for Kendrix anyhow." She stated as the song ended and they pulled apart. Leo turned bright red much to Maya's amusement. "Why don't you go ask her to dance?" She suggested to him.  
  
Kendrix had mentioned how withdrawn and distant Maya was sometimes. Without her knowing it, she had watched Maya sit and stare out their window, and how lonely she seemed. Leo wanted to talk to her about his brother in hopes he could make her feel better." You know Maya, I wish Mike could see how beautiful you look tonight." Leo commented, taking a chance and hoping that she liked his brother as much as he knew Mike cared for her.  
  
She blushed as red as he had. "Me too." She confessed quietly, relieving Leo that she cared for his brother as much as he did for her. If only he could reassure her. "But mostly I just wish he would come back." Maya decided finally.  
  
"He will Maya. I know it. Don't give up hope. You two deserve each other." Tears glistened in her eyes before she pushed him away. "Go dance with Kendrix." She commanded as she made her way to join Kai and Damon at the table. Her two male teammates watched in shock as Leo and Kendrix started dancing exclusively with each other.  
  
The night went on with Maya dancing with both Damon and Kai and a number of other interested suitors. She never danced more than once with anyone, save Damon and Kai, because she didn't want to give anyone the wrong impression.  
  
"You're not upset that Leo is interested in Kendrix?" Kai inquired of his yellow teammate, as they sat down with some punch. "Should I be?" She asked coyly, watching the two of them squirm uncomfortably.  
  
"But I could have sworn he liked you Maya." Damon said in confusion. Maya just laughed. "Boys." She muttered as she rolled her eyes.  
  
The three of them left around midnight as Damon and Kai had early shifts the next morning, and Maya didn't want to sit there alone. She bid the two of them goodnight and waited inside her quarters anxiously for Kendrix to come back from her walk with Leo.  
  
"I've had a wonderful time tonight Kendrix." Leo stated as they strolled casually through the forest dome. "Me too." She confessed. Leo stopped to face her. "Do you think maybe tomorrow you would like to go to dinner with me?"  
  
"On a date?" she squeaked in surprise. "Yes on a date." Leo retorted, greatly amused at her amazement. "I'd love to Leo." Kendrix admitted, blushing even more.  
  
Kendrix paused. "What about Maya?" "What about Maya?" Leo echoed back in confusion. "Are you sure you don't have feelings for her?" Kendrix inquired softly.  
  
Leo thought her concern was cute. "I'm sure Kendrix. But I do know someone who does." He teased her. "Mike?" She blurted out in excitement. "Yes, Mike." Leo confirmed to her happily. Kendrix jumped for joy for her best friend. She was so excited that she threw her arms around Leo.  
  
Leo returned the favor by placing his hands on her waist. Soon they realized the predicament they were in. They had stopped laughing; Leo made his move and bent down to kiss the blonde on her lips. It was a quick kiss, warm and gentle. They reluctantly broke away as they both realized they had to work the next morning. He grabbed her hand and walked her back to the mega ship and to her quarters.  
  
Maya heard the footsteps outside her door and waited for Kendrix to come in. She sat on her hammock eagerly and watched the pink ranger come in. She was flushed and had a big grin on her face. Maya laughed at her best friend, she didn't even notice her sitting there.  
  
"Oh hi Maya!" Kendrix called out in surprise when she finally saw her friend sitting there. "How are you?" She managed to ask. "I'm fine, how are you?" Maya asked in amusement. "Tell me all about your time with Leo." The yellow ranger demanded. Kendrix joined her on the bed and went over all the details of the night. "He asked me to go to dinner tomorrow." She confessed shyly.  
  
"Way to go Leo." Maya exclaimed happily. "I'm happy for the both of you." Maya admitted honestly. "I want you to be happy too." Kendrix told her. "And I hope you find the person who will make you happy." She advised Maya.  
  
"I already have." Maya confessed. "I knew I loved Mike the moment I saw him. And I don't think I could love someone else." Tears came to her eyes as she thought of him and hoping he was okay. Kendrix was relieved to know her guess was correct, that Maya did indeed love Leo's older brother. And Leo had told her that Mike felt the same way." She wished she could tell Maya, but it wasn't her place. Plus she didn't want to give her any false hope, they weren't' sure if he would ever come back. The two girls stayed up late talking about boys and dating. Exhausted the two female rangers fell asleep on Maya's hammock.  
  
The next few weeks went by in a blur as Scorpius's attacks increased in frequency. Luckily there was a new addition to the team, an ally named Magna Defender. He was always there whenever the rangers needed him. And they needed him as Scorpius sent down more dangerous villains that threatened to destroy the galaxy rangers.  
  
Stay tuned for Part 2 of this LG trilogy, Memories of Mironoi. Please Review. Thanks! Sorry to those who thought it would be Leo/Maya, but when I saw the first episode it seemed more likely that Leo/Kendrix and Maya/Mike. So this isn't too much of an alternate universe story. 


End file.
